A Year To Remember
by Queen Piper
Summary: P/L past life story, takes place in World War 2. *Chapter TWO now up!* Special thank you to my bud; Lissy, who helped me write the second part.
1. The Arrival

Leo Wyatt stepped off the boat, clutching his old bags in his hands, already feeling the blast of chilly January air hitting his skin. He shivered slightly as he walked down to where he was previously instructed to go. He glanced behind him as his younger sister, Paige, dragged her bags behind her as she hurried to keep up. "Don't forget to look after your sister," his mother had said to him before he left. Leo rolled his eyes slightly, his sister was a big girl, a nurse in the war. When they were growing up, he and his sister were always close, but to have her helping him save lives, that went beyond sibling closeness.  
  
Leo took long strides towards where he was supposed to meet the head medic for further instructions, he glanced back again at his sister, and his breath caught in his throat. There she was, walking off the boat with two other women. He didn't know her name, but he caught a glimpse of her on the journey over the sea to England. Her long brown hair, her light brown eyes, for the first time in his life, he cursed the fact he was married.  
  
"Dr. Wyatt!" a voice called, Leo forced himself to look away and turned his attention to where he heard the voice, before him stood a taller man with brown hair and green eyes, the man couldn't have been much older than himself. "My name is Dr. Daniel Gordon, I'm the head medic." Leo held out his hand, and Dr. Gordon shook it firmly. Pulling his hand away, he looked back over towards the boat, she was no longer there, he cursed silently.  
  
Paige came staggering up behind Leo, pulling her bags behind her. Leo glanced in her direction before looking back at Dr. Gordon. "Sir, this is my sister, Paige Wyatt, one of the Nurses that will be assisting in our post."  
  
"Very good," Daniel responded. "We just need to wait for the other Nurses, and then I shall show you to where you'll be staying." Daniel glanced over Leo's shoulder, as he saw three more Nurses approaching, his breath caught in his throat, the one standing in the middle, long perfectly kept brown hair. He shook his head, unnoticeably, to clear his thoughts.  
  
Piper Russell came over to where the Medics and Nurses stood, accompanied by her cousin and her dear friend. She held out papers to Daniel, stating that she was a Nurse. He nodded his head as he took the papers and looked them over. "Very well, if you would follow me, I'll be showing you to your quarters." Piper glanced over at the other Medics, and saw one that particularly caught her eye, there was something about him, something almost familiar. That light brown hair, hazel eyes, she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. At that moment, she realized she was staring, and that he was looking back at her, she turned her attention to where they were going as her cheeks flushed a shade of pink.  
  
Daniel proceeded to show the Nurses to their quarters, and then the Medics to their's. As he left to let them get settled in, he glanced back at the Nurse that's papers said her name was Piper, he smiled slightly as he went back to the room he could consider him 'home' until the war was over. 


	2. The Unforgetable Day

Piper slowly set down all of her bags and belongs onto the floor next to the closest bed as she glanced around the room. Piper's cousin, Prue, walked into the room with their friend, Phoebe, not far behind. "So this is where we'll be staying.." Prue said, making it almost sound like a question. As soon as Phoebe saw their quarters she smiled from ear to ear as she made her way to one of the four beds in the room.  
  
"I think it's great!" Prue sighed heavily as she watched Phoebe plop down onto one of the beds.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Piper inched her way into the room, not paying much attention to what Prue and Phoebe we saying to each other.  
  
"There are four beds.." Piper muttered, not talking to anyone in particular.  
  
"Is someone else going to be bunking with us?" Phoebe asked as Daniel stepped into the room.  
  
"Yes, actually." Daniel started to reply "She'll be arriving here shortly, she wished to have a few words with one of our Medics."  
  
"Would we by any chance know her?" Prue asked, showing only a slight bit of interest.  
  
"Possibly. She was traveling on the same ship as all of you." Daniel shrugged "Her name is Paige Wyatt." And with that, as if on cue, Paige Wyatt entered the nurses' quarters, pulling her duffel bag behind her. She glanced around at everyone in the room and smiled brightly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Paige started as she continued to drag her large, heavy bag further into the room. "I just wanted to get to know some of the people I'll be working with." Her smile never faded as she lifted her bag up with a bit of trouble and dumped it onto the empty bed. "I take it this one is mine, then?" Phoebe sat up from her bed and walked over to Paige.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Johnson." Phoebe nodded over towards Piper, "And that's Piper Russell."  
  
Paige gave them each a warm smile. "Nice to meet you." Prue cleared her throat and looked towards Phoebe with a small glare.  
  
"Oh, and that's Prue Russell. Her and Piper are cousins."  
  
***  
  
Leo Wyatt woke up early to the sound of a small alarm buzzing at the side of his bed. He rolled over and then sat up straight, realizing what was going on, he was being called to duty. He stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pulled on his pants and white medic coat before hurrying away to his station; extra supplies stuck in the pockets of his coat, just incase. Unsure of what he might find, he ran as fast as his long legs could take him and found chaos in the tent.  
  
The memories would never be erased, and on quiet nights, long after, he could still hear the cries of the wounded, the screams for help, and the pain in their faces.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor!" a man, yelled with a gaping hole in his leg, blood soaking the material of his pants. He fell to his knees as one of the nurses, one he didn't recognize, ran over. Dropping an extra bag that carried tools he rushed over to the wounded solider, kneeling next to him and without hesitation began to go to work on the man's wound.  
  
After the man was fixed up, another one arrived, with a huge piece of shrapnel imbedded in his stomach. Other soldiers, friends perhaps, lowered him gently onto one of the beds. Without looking up, Leo called out for one of the nurses, and began to get to work. He glanced up as one of the nurses rushed over, realizing it was her, the girl he saw on the day they arrived. Her nurses' uniform was stained red with blood, but she didn't seem to notice, it took Leo a few moments to regain his thoughts and when he shouted out an order, she did it.  
  
A couple hours later, the chaos died down, the sky was dark and most of the nurses had headed off to bed. Piper stayed in the tent trying to clean up as best she could, as Leo finished up what he needed to. He looked up from a patient laying asleep on a bed and noticed her there, after a moment's thought he went over. "Nice job today," he said, feeling self-conscious.  
  
She turned around, her long brown hair recently pulled out from its bun, and spilling down her shoulders, she focused her light brown eyes on his hazel ones and smiled a bit. "Thanks," she replied, "hopefully we won't be having more days like that." He nodded his agreement.  
  
Leo shifted his stance from his left to right foot, feeling unsure of himself. Before and even after he was married, he always found it somewhat hard to talk to women. Over the years he had a series of bad relationships, that is, until he met his wife. Silence started to fill the room. Leo cleared his throat and tried to strike up some conversation once more. He didn't like the feeling of the awkward silence between himself and this mystery nurse.  
  
"So..." he started "How long have you been a nurse?"  
  
Piper glanced up at him as she laid out a few extra clean sheets for one of their patients. "Just got out of school not to long ago." She gently tucked the patient in and walked towards Leo. "I always wanted some action and adventure in my life... I guess I just never thought it would be this..." She paused for a moment, searching for the right word "cold..." she trailed off and looked at Leo again, who smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Piper couldn't help but blush. "I should probably be getting back."  
  
Leo reluctantly nodded "I guess I'll be seeing you around. You being a nurse and all."  
  
Piper walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat "I guess you will..." she smiled "you being a doctor and all."  
  
As Piper started to put her coat on, Leo rushed over (maybe a little to quickly) and helped her on with her coat. She smiled and nodded a "thank you" and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Leo called out, "Do you have a name?"  
  
Piper glanced over her shoulder as she pulled the collar of her coat up around her neck. "Piper. My name is Piper." And with that, she walked out the door and disappeared from Leo's sight.  
  
Leo smiled to himself as he softly repeated her name to himself "Piper."  
  
***  
  
Paige entered the mess hall, still donning her Nurses' uniform, she glanced around, feeling oddly like she did on her first day of high school. Not sure where to sit, what was acceptable, not recognizing any people in the sea of faces that presented themselves to her.  
  
Taking one more look around the mess hall, her eyes landed on a familiar face. She grinned, heading over to the table where one of her bunkmates sat.  
  
"It's Piper, right?" she asked nervously.  
  
Piper looked up from her tray, focusing on the raven haired girl that stood at the table, instantly recognizing her as Paige Wyatt, she smiled warmly. "Yes, that's me." Paige's posture instantly relaxed. Noticing, Piper offered, "why don't you sit down and eat with me?"  
  
Lowering herself onto the uncomfortable wooden bench, Paige couldn't have been happier, she finally made a friend. A bright spot in what seemed to be a never-ending, bleek time. As she started to eat her lunch, a thought occured to her, she looked up at Piper. "Russell? Your last name is Russell?" Piper responded with a nod.  
  
A grin spread across Paige's features, she swallowed a bit of her meal and proceeded. "You're the Nurse Russell that my brother won't stop talking about."  
  
Somewhat startled, Piper's brow creased. "Your brother talks about me? ...Er, uh, who's your brother?"  
  
With a note of pride in her voice, Paige responded, "Dr. Leo Wyatt."  
  
Never before had Piper made the connection between their names, her mind working quickly, thoughts flooded her brain. Paige Wyatt. Leo Wyatt. Of course they're siblings! Then her thoughts changed to a different track. He talks about me? Piper couldn't surpress the red blush making it's way to her skin, a smile playing at her lips, she considered the possibilities. 


End file.
